


Электросила

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cataclysm, Gen, Saint Petersburg, Undergrund
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: Я написала этот рассказик несколько лет назад, в первые дни после переезда в Санкт-Петербург. Тогда я думала, что меня настолько сильно поразило метро, что чувства к нему обязательно нужно выразить на бумаге. Сейчас же мне кажется, что этот рассказ стал визионерской вещицей. На мой взгляд, именно так чувствует себя женщина, осознавшая всю глубину патриархального ада. Именно так, кажется, чувствовала себя и я давным-давно. Да что там, я до сих пор так себя иногда чувствую.Надеюсь, мои дорогие, этот текст будет вам полезен.





	

Она не помнила, как и почему пришла сюда.

Словно бархатно-махровая бактерия в кипящей молодой крови, она жила в самом нутре, пробираясь венами и артериями метрополитена. Подземные переходы стали ее жизнью, домом души, по которому она временами вольно носилась отдельно от тела.  
Она знала, словно читаную сотни раз историю, все ответвления и повороты, каждый случайный стук тоннелей, стремящихся, точно в адскую бездну, и эта предсказуемость умиротворяла ее. Люди, которые толпами врывались в ее царство, не могли нарушить его законсервированный, рассчитанный поездным диспетчером покой. Она была властительницей, диктаторкой бессловесно грохочущего лабиринта.

 

Она проснулась в половине третьего в своей коморке под станцией синей (синей, как осколки бутылок, обкатанные речными волнами) ветки. Было тихо. Чудовища-поезда, беззубые монстры, замерли в ларцах конечных станций, люди – машинисты, уборщики, техники – ушли, оставив после себя эхо голосов в гулком безмолвии коридоров. 

Все было как обычно: и голубой, пронизывающий свет электрических ламп, и густеющий тысячами запахов воздух подземки... Она не могла понять, что разбудило ее.

Поднявшись, она оглядела матрас, побитый искрами самокруток, стены своей коморки, увешанные тем, что терялось в бесконечных подземных переходах; посмотрела на свои руки. Ее желтые от табака пальцы, тонкие, с черными полукружиями под отросшими ногтями, слегка дрожали. Такого никогда не бывало прежде. Она нахмурилась.

Ее тело всегда работало так же, как и метро, вместе с метро, ход поездов отмечал начало и конец ее дня, как восходы и закаты. Подобно скоростным поездам, без задержек, по венам текла кровь. Словно эскалаторы, бесконечноступенчатые, впускавшие толпы, легкие забирали и отдавали воздух. Техники-лейкоциты чинили ранки и клейким гноем устраняли ненужное. Все в ней было просто и понятно, предсказуемо. Никогда не происходило ничего необычного, того, что нельзя было бы объяснить, но сейчас...  


Пальцы дрожали, будто кто-то дергал за тонкие невидимые ниточки. Она прижала костяшки к губам и почувствовала, что над верхней выступил пот. Ее знобило.

Это была не болезнь, не предтемпературная слабость, нечто другое. Темное, прячущееся за тенью от ребер – нечто, живущее в ее глубине, в самом центре. 

Она села на матрас и обхватила голову руками. От черных перчаток без пальцев пахло грязью, и она с отвращением отдернула руки от лица. Никогда раньше она не чувствовала этого запаха.

Внезапно, без предупреждающего свистка, без объявления по громкоговорителю, она увидела все, что ее окружало в истинном свете. Будто сменился сигнал семафора, и мир стал насыщеннее, контрастнее, злее. Синий преобразился в лазурный, коричневый – в ореховый, желтый – в лимонный. Грязь неожиданно выкарабкалась изо всех углов, и на фоне проявившейся яркости стала нестерпимо заметной, будто каждую соринку, каждый спутанный волос кинули ей прямо в глаза.

Она побледнела и неверяще огляделась вокруг. И в этом она жила? Как она могла этого не замечать? Матрас, лежащий прямо на полу, покрывали крошки земли с ботинок и нитки пыли. От стен, небеленых, бетонно-серых, несло холодом; они змеились трещинами и истекали черной несмываемой многолетней копотью. Пол покрывали серо-бурые разводы. Каждый предмет, долгие годы пылившийся в этой коморке, был отмечен печатью запущенности и безразличия, а она, убаюканная мерным гулом подземки, не видела этого или, точнее, не хотела видеть.

Ей показалось, что с ее глаз спала плена. Она сидела в оцепенении, не дыша, зная, что должна сделать, и боясь этого. В конце концов, она решилась, и ослабевшими пальцами нащупала под дальним углом матраса осколок зеркала, разбитого кем-то когда-то на ступеньках эскалатора.

То, что она увидела, заставило ее закричать. Она попыталась отбросить зеркало, но ее пальцы словно свело судорогой, она не смогла разжать их. Расширенными от ужаса глазами, обезумевшая, она все смотрела и смотрела на свое лицо – лицо самой обычной женщины. Ничем не примечательное, разве что только излишне бледное и худое. Ни уродств, ни родимых пятен – ничего, что оправдывало бы ее отшельничество и жизнь во тьме подземных тоннелей.

Она не помнила, как и почему пришла сюда, но эта причина совершенно точно не была достаточно веской сейчас, когда на нее со всей тяжестью свалились груды обвинительных доказательств. И свет, и сам воздух, и собственное отражение хором твердили ей одно и то же.

В кого она превратилась? Хотела ли она этого? Зачем она это сделала? 

Она не помнила.

Когда-то давно, ступив в царство машинного грохота, тьмы и непрекращающегося ветра, она отринула все, что связывало ее с людьми, и прошлое свое она отринула тоже. Забыла, вычеркнула из памяти, превратившись в какую-то иную сущность, сложив на эту иную сущность ответственность за все свои поступки. Этого ли она хотела? Теперь, была ли это она или кто-то другая?  
Неясно, скрыто в зыбком тумане памяти.

Она поднялась с матраса на ослабевших ногах, а потом снова села и опустила голову. В ее глазах, умных, светлеющих новым знанием, отражалась такая тоска, какой не вынести ни единому живому существу. То неведомое, что гнездилось в ее груди, ушло, растворилось, как сахар в чае, оставив после себя лишь безмерный ужас.

Что теперь делать? Куда идти? Что она сотворила со своей жизнью?

Несколько часов, будто оглушенная, она сидела не двигаясь, не понимая, зачем нужно двигаться, не чувствуя собственного тела. Ей хотелось враз перестать существовать, в ее голову лезли черные липкие мысли о том, чтобы шагнуть с края платформы. Из ее тела исчезла всякая энергия, она не могла даже поднять руку или пошевелиться. Она не плакала – у нее не было сил плакать.

Черное воронье, облепившее ее разум, спугнул гудок. Первый гудок самого первого поезда, отправившегося утром в свое безотлагательно повторяющееся путешествие. Лишь на секунду сбросив оцепенение, она мыслями вновь вернулась к бурлящей жизни метрополитена. Она представила, как стальные вагоны – сегодня и всегда – будут бесконечно ездить по кольцу до тошноты знакомых станций, как двери будут раз за разом открываться, впуская людей, как один и тот же голос раз за разом будет повторять одни и те же фразы... В своем воображении она стала центром этого замкнутого круга, по которому ходил, ходил и ходил этот поезд, и рельсы были как душащая цепь, укрепленная электричеством, но более всего – своей бесконечностью.

Это заставило ее подняться. Медленно, будто преодолевая сопротивление, она встала, держась за стену, и сделала несколько первых неуклюжих шагов. Она не могла двигаться быстрее и шла, словно ребенка, еще не научившаяся ходить. Она и чувствовала себя ребенкой – беспомощной, крохотной, подверженной всем опасностям в этом новом, незнакомом для нее мире.

Гудок повторился. А затем еще раз, и еще, и в конце концов звуки смешались в адскую какофонию. Кричали люди, звонили телефоны, топот сотен ног гремел под сводами коридоров, металл скрежетал о металл. 

Она остановилась на секунду и в общем шуме разобрала тот звук, что стал причиной всеобщей паники. Ей стало страшно. Минуту назад желавшая умереть, теперь она так отчаянно хотела жить, что мгновенно забыла о беспредельной, не дающей двигаться усталости. Со всех ног, держась тайных переходов и ответвлений, она побежала наверх, прочь от треска ломающегося потолка, который прогрызали тонны подземных вод. 

Отделенные от нее стенами, на станциях кричали люди, но ей не было до них дела. Она бежала вперед, все быстрее и быстрее, думая только о том, что нужно выбраться на поверхность. Позади уже был слышен рев беснующихся волн, затапливающих самые нижние ответвления переходов, бетон трещал, искрили тянущиеся многими километрами вены проводов, воздуха становилось все меньше и меньше. Она не думала о том, что может не успеть, она знала, что должна выбраться.

Коридоры сменялись коридорами, грохот преследующей ее воды становился все громче, но вот впереди показался свет – яркий свет залитой солнцем земли, утопающей в свежести воздуха и летней зелени. Она, тяжело дыша, остановилась на границе подземной тени и посмотрела вперед. В каком-то метре от нее щебетали птицы, были слышны гудки машин, громко смеялись и разговаривали люди - мир бурлил жизнью, теплом и радостной суетой городского центра.

Она сделала шаг вперед и в это самое мгновение ощутила себя по-настоящему одинокой, как будто хрустальной, сделанной из крохотных мыльных пузырьков, ненадежных, готовых лопнуть в любой момент. Она прижала руку к груди, чувствуя, как отчаянно бьется сердце, и склонила голову.

Ее шаги и она сама исчезли в многоголосом оглушающем шуме.


End file.
